Xena: Warrior Huntress
by lrcangers2019
Summary: Xena is a lieutenant of Greece and a powerful, strong Dynasty elf. Gabrielle is a slum dweller who is a malnourished and weak Huel: half human and half elf. Gabrielle believes its possible the two humanoid species can live among one another. Xena believes Huels are inferior to Dynasty elves and are better off dead. [Xena/Gabrielle, Callisto/Lilla, Velasca/Ephiny]
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Xena fan fic. I've recently, about some months ago, watched the whole season, season three being my favorite! So hopefully it's not too bad. Chapters will be longer in the future...if all goes well. Thanks for reading!

XXXXX

**Rated M for Mature: **violence(rape and murder, etc), sex.

**Main Characters**: Xena, Gabrielle, Callisto, Ephiny, Velasca, and Lilla

**Pairings**: Xena x Gabrielle, Callisto x Lilla, and Velasca x Ephiny.

**Setting and Time**: Alternate deminsion, 21st century.

XXXXXX

PROLOGUE

The human race had been wiped out by the time the twenty-first century rolled around. Humans, the inferior humanoid species, who were easily out beat and out smarted by Dynasty elves.

The blood and legacy of Dynasty elves could be traced as far back as ancient Greece, said to have been created by Zeus himself, with the help of his daughter, Artemis. The story went she was inspired by the Amazons and their truce with the centuars. It was said she wanted to create a species just as fierce, loyal, and warrior-like as the two species spoken. So Dynasty elves were forged.

The war between the humans started early, after Christ was placed on the cross. The humans had killed, exterminated many animals and other humanoid like species such as the centuars, followed by the Amazons. The Gods and Goddesses of that time were no match for the Abrahamic God the humans spread across the globe. Even so, one specie was able to rise above the others.

The Dynasty elves marched out of Greece and fought themselves all through Europe destroying and killing all those human from men to women to children, even. All the continents were taken over-years, it took, centuries it took for the whole of the world to be brought down to the power of the elves.

The only humans who remained were half-breeds known as Huels-mixture between human and elf, about less than 50,000 thousand of them. They lived in the slums of Greece and no where else on the planet. The population was watched, and their area was heavily guarded. The main reason they were kept alive was for scientific experimentation really. Dynasty elves were sophisticated and curious creatures, forever innovating and inventing numerous technologies and equipment to help aid in their power of Earth, and hopefully space.

Out of all of this, the one who led an expedition to capture the remaining huels, the one who killed more humans than any other destroyer, even more than Borias, and who put them in their area known as H. Reservation was all too known throughout the world. The name alone brought cheers to the elves but shivers to the huels. For twenty years, she travel the world at the start of 16. From Greece, to Italy, now whole with Rome, to India, to China formally known as Chin, to Japan, formally known as Japa, to Egypt and other African countries, the Americas, and even the islands-all knew the name of Xena. Xena...Warrior Huntress.


	2. Chapter 2

Hopefully the grammar and spelling isn't too bad since I try my best to edit prior.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xena sat in the short grass just outside the city walls of Athens, Greece. Her long dark, black hair waved in the wind and her white, golden gown was elegant and divine even as she sat in the grass. The day was sweet as the sky was blue, no clouds yet the wind was gentle. Behind her in the city walls, there was the sound of people going to and from work. The sound of water from the many water fountains that grazed the city also sounded off. It was another beautiful day to be a Dynasty Elf. She smiled to herself thinking of how far she had come when she was sixteen to now, the age of thirty-eight. Much had been accomplished: she moved up in the ranks of the Greek military, killing numerous humans who dared to remain on this planet. She rounded huels, though she mostly killed them-she thought with a grin on her face. She married Borias, a general, she had come to know and respect in the military. She bore him a son, Solan, at the age of twenty-five

She picked up a grass root from the ground and picked at it. She started from the bottom, soon the grass was just tiny pieces of greenary. Just up ahead, she heard the laughter coming from her long haired blond son who never got the chance to see his father. Sadly, but by his mistake, Borias had been killed by a uel. A filthy, dirty huel.

The grass squashed in her balled fist and she threw it to the side. Her warm smile now completely gone and over taken by a frown. She stood up, her gown now flowing in the wind-an image of an angel some would say later in the night.

By the end of her reign as Empress of Greece, the remaining 50,000 or less ,thousand huels who lived in the slums of Greece, on the outskirts of Athens, will die!

From above, a hover car soared by and by looking at the slick designs and the tags, it was Velasca coming back from guard duty, visiting the slums, taking count with the guards to make sure no one escaped.

Velasca, like Xena, joined the military at sixteen and also moved up in the ranks. She was ruthless, sick, perverted, and twisted. She just about beat Xena's record of humans and huels killed. For sure, Velasca had the most rapes under her belt. Dead or alive, she enjoyed having sex with her male and female victims. Eventually, her ways earned her second in command behind that of the general of the military forces for the Dynasty Elves.

Xena watched the car entered into Athens. She turned back toward her son. At the age of thirteen, he carried his steel sword with him where he went, just under his belt was a bullet pistol. Once he got older, the bullet pistol would be exchanged in for a plasma pistol.

"Son," Xena called, she nudged her head toward the city walls. "It's time to go in. You have chores to do.

"Aweee," he moaned, his shoulders slumped at the bad news of reality. He walked to his mother, head down, and she placed an arm around his shoulders and brought him close to her. If anything, it was him who brought a smile to her face.

"Sshh, don't worry. You can come back after you finish up your chores. Promise." Xena asured him.

Xena walked the brown and badge marble floors to her study. Solan was in his room-supposed to be...

Xena walked down the brown and beige marble floors to her study. Solan was in his room; he was supposed to be in his room occupied by his chores but from the hallways, she could hear his laughter. Instead of his chores, it was probably his toys which occupied him the most.

The train of her white gown still dragged across the floor, not a spec of dirt, mud, or any other degenerate shown on it as she made her way within her study. She closed the door and stepped across the floor, over a rug she had won in Africa when there for a visit in Egypt. A grin came across her lips. She looked down at her throphy; a red tiger, it's mouth wide open and his dead eyes looked at the closed doors. Solan had nice toys, but she had nicer ones.

Numerous items filled her study. Rows and rows of books sat upon their shelves, not to ever see a knot of dust thanks to the servants who worked well with their hands. Books from all over the world, from different countries, languages-she had them all. Too bad she didn't have a lot of time to read though.

Xena ran her fingers along the sim of the red satin curtain which blocked off the heated rays of the sun. From the fifth story of her grand home, she could look out to the far point of Athens. She could see the whole city and the whole city could see her. As the litenuent of this great nation, of the great country, she knew the ins and outs of all. She even knew when things were being done behind her back, planned behind her back like the underground tunnels.

She closed her eyes and sighed. There were times when she thought about going home to Amphipholis but the fact her mother was betraying her, and the fact her mother wouldn't take kindly to her made her all the more not step ten feet near the city.

With her back toward the balcony, she glanced at the images on the walls. Some were paintings, some were still images, and others were in graphics interchange format. The biggest one of them all was a painting which hung from the door frame of her story, an image of Borias. Her second husband, second due to a lazy, petty marriage she had to a con man years priors, many years prior when she was young, a cadet and filled with numerous hormones.

Xena placed her arms behind her back and walked back to the curtain, to the balcony which over looked Athens. There she waited. When she got bored, she clicked her tongue against her back molers. Once she was bored of that, she walked to her desk and turned a stationary globe. It occupied her hands while her mind began to drift, drift to the huels whom she had a plan for. Of course, the plan wouldn't be discussed until much later with her commanders who ranked just below her appeared. Speak of the witch. Her slightly pointed at the tip, ears picked up the steps of the two now.

The globe stopped its spin when she slapped her hand down on it. It rocked just a bit as she turned to the door. From where she stood, she could hear them ever near. She walked to the front of her desk and looked down at herself. Her dress and sandles she wore, though ancient in fashion, fit her just fine, especially one who was a empress yet liteuntent all at once.

Her back was to the two women once they entered into her study chambers. Xena turned to face them with a small smiled placed upon her lips. One of the woman was a bit distracted by the painting of Borias on the front, above the door. The other woman on the other hand seemed bored by the whole ordeal. Xena supposed one would be easily bored if they enjoyed playing with hovered cars all day!

The two female commanders stood before Xena in their dressed down uniforms. Light armor, dark brown leather, skirts- said to be inspired by the once Amazons who roamed the plains of Greece. Of course, who were killed off by the humans. Xena shook her head at the mere thought of such an act. They caused so much harm throughout the centuries; their demised was only fitting.

Callisto's hair was longer Xena thought as she remembered Callisto had it cut about two seasons ago. How time flew; her hair was back to its original, stringy, messed up style. A tangled, untangled of blonde fizz which was in complete contrast to her dark eyebrows. To speak of eyes, Callisto's were fixated on the globe beside Xena's desk. Xena moved to the side and Callisto walked over to the globe. Her hands started to spin the round ball of blue and green.

It was time for tainted silver eyes to meet piercing blue blues eyes. The straight dark brown hair which had two stands which were braided on either side of her stern face. Velasca had her hands on her hips at first then changed positions with her arms crossed...then she found her way to the balcony over looking Athens. It didn't sit well on Xena's tongue that the two were so alike. The same could be said for Callisto as well. All three were a bit tormented in their ways.

Xena waited a moment before she turned to her two commanders. Loyal commanders? Surely, she knew better, a little chuckle left her throat. A sound both women overheard.

"I didn't mind my mother bringing supplies to the huel slums. Now, however, I beg to differ."

Callisto stopped the globe from its repetitive route and faced Xena. Velasca turned her back to Athens and entered back into the study. Xena watched the movement of her commanders, doing her best if she would catch any of them off guard by their hesitation or even facial expressions. Nothing-just their slender, lean, muscular forms swaying this way or that. "I played ignorant to be nice," Xena continued. "No more."

"Who would have thought Cyrene had such wit about her." Callisto charmed in. Finally, she came to a halt with the globe she used as a toy. She used many things like they were toys. She flicked the globe and puffed out her lips. "Though if it weren't for that annoying little ant by her side, who knows just how far she would have come."

"Ant?" Xena was intrigued, an eyebrow raised while the other remained steady.

Velasca snorted and folded her arms. "Please," she huffed out. "That red head."

"Red." Callisto pondered. "I always thought blonde."

"Does it matter?" Velasca hissed.

Callisto shrugged her shoulders and walked away from the globe, her right index finger dancing in the breeze, her head nodded side to side as if she listened to a tune she could only hear. "I guess not." She paused and placed her index finger on the lower potion of her chin, in thought, "Annoying is _annoying_ nonetheless."

Xena walked behind her desk and looked at the dozens of papers, folders, files, plus electronic computer which was within her desk. She had read reports on this annoying ant Callisto spoke of. The girl was young and was said to have a sister, and ill parents. Besides that, the information on the ant was short, hardly detailed. Xena found it odd.

Velasca laughed and flicked her braided strand. "There's a reason the girl is called 'ant'. She can dabble in and out around holes.

Xena glanced at Velasca and realized what the woman was saying. Many of the trails Cyrene used to bring huels supplies were underground. Xena smirked. Her question was directed at Callisto although she kept her eyes on the electronic screen embedded into her desk. "You're saying this 'ant' is wiser and faster than you, Callisto?"

A loud rumble came from Velasca. The remark left her gasping for air especially when she saw the look on Callisto's face.

The blonde's face was flushed, and her lips thin. Her eyebrows were narrowed and she did her best to try, and not snap back. The three of them often sparred and niether woman could ever surpass Xena-yet.

Xena's grin grew wider. Callisto was a rock stuck in a hard space and to see the woman squirm at Xena's own words was always a delight.

She bowed her head and chucked a bit underneath her breath, a bit lighthearted, so little few were able to witness that side of Xena. With a swift motion, Xena brushed back some of her dark hair from her face as she faced Callisto once more. She repeated her words then she added,"Step on her."

Callisto snapped her eyes at Xena and Velasca kept her movements low, her smiled faded from her face."

The air became serious once more and sharp. Xena took a breath and heaved out a sigh. She walked behind her desk once more, this time she sat in the throne like chair sprinkled in gold. She pulled her self in, not having to worry about the sound of screeching causing them deafness."Block the tunnels my mother and this ant are using to get through into the slums. Do not cause my mother harm. I don't care what you do to the men in this group-"

"What about the women?" Velasca asked.

Xena paused. One thing she was known as was a ruthless killer, one of many things she was known as. However, she was also known as one who didn't cause harm to women nor children. That wouldn't matter since she often allowed her men and women to do as they sought with whomever, as a way to keep their loyalty. It was horrid; considering some of the huel children were often spawned from force. Ironically.

A rule had to be put in place which enforced her male guards, solders, and officers to use protection when engaging in such acts with the female Huels. It was such a hassle, many of the men simply stopped and proceeded to use brothels managed by Dynasty Elves, themselves. The men were far easier to track and keep watch of, the women, such as Velasca to name a few were much more difficult to oversee.

Xena continued; she shook the thoughts she weren't proud of out of her head. "She is my mother and my son's grandmother. No harm done." She looked at Velasca, sterned. "Do-not-touch-her."

Undeterred, Velasca let out a laugh. "Oh- I'm not the only one who sees the beauty Cyrene still holds."

"Yea', she's hot for her age-a silver mommy-maybe." Callisto added in. "What is it-oh, 'I'd like to fuck the tits off this one'!"

Xena rolled her eyes upon hearing a line she had to hear when watching an adult oriented show some months back. She also contained her growl she felt rumbled within her throat. The words which came from the two women about having sex with her mother placed her on the tip of the highest mountain. Xena found her nerve. She stepped to Velasca after she shot a glance at Callisto. From the back of her throat and depths of her abdomen, she roared out in a low breath, baring her fangs-a threat when any Dynasty did this, "Do not touch-her...".

Velasca smirked as she turned, about to leave. "How's this," she suggested. "If you win The Hunt this season then of course, my hands will remain to myself. But if I win The Hunt, I win Cyrene...how about it?"

Callisto glared at the statement and turned to Xena. Xena had always won The Hunt every year. For Velasca to be bold, she must of had a plan which Callisto was sure Xena predicted as well.

Later that day prior to evening, Xena kept to herself in her room. She changed out of her white gown, handed it to a handmaiden then proceeded to be helped into her armor by two different maidens. Once her skirt was on and chakram was placed at her hip, a handmaiden came to her with a dark brown cloak. She bowed once Xena took it and stepped away.

She walked out into the entrance of the mansion that sat on the hill of Athens. She met with Callisto, and the two actually headed back toward the two back doors of the white brick building. Once outside, Callisto led the way into the distance as they traveled into the huel slums. Although the Huels were used to Callisto and Velasca, they never actually saw Xena beyond that of imagery and movies-if they could afford to see a Xena to enter into the Huel slums as herself would be costly and dangerous, not only for her but also her soldiers. Though their numbers were small and getting smaller such as from 50,000 to now a mere 26,502- a shock even to her as she had gone over reports from between the day, still, many were in healthy conditions to pick up a sword. A sword may be no match for a plasma gun, but an attempt was a risk she nor any one wanted her to take.

As she walked the slums, she witnessed what their conditions were like. It didn't take a genius to figure out why their numbers were so low. The lack of nutriention, clean water, food, plus that of intestinal worms, diseases and cancious tumors which were easily curable if they were elves and lived among Xena's kind. The babies often got whopping cough, the kids often got polio, the elders often got shingles or cancer plus there were sexual transitable diseases such as syphilis.

After they stepped over sewage, and walked past broken down adults, and sickening children, Xena stopped once Callisto stopped. The two women stood in front of a dirty, off shoot tavern. Xena tilted her head to the side. Even with the chaos of the slums, apparently many still had time to drink.

Several wooden round tables were spread out in the inside, and Xena was quick to pinch up her nose once she got the waft of vomit and alcohol in her nostrils. She, as the next one, would happily engage in a drink or two but she knew her limit, which she figured many of the huels did not. Or did but ignored it.

Once the many patrons saw Callisto enter into the tavern, they got up, bowed, kept their heads down and scurried out the drinking hole. Xena was a bit upset she saw some of her own guards who were supposed to be posted sitting, having drinks, and inappropriately engaging with the tavern's maids. However, that all came to a stop when they too saw Callisto.

The guards arose from their sits, stood at attention, and also bowed as they saw their way out. Soon, it was just covered-cloak Xena, Callisto, and the tavern maidens

Xena followed Callisto, now and then looking at the maidens who were now cleaning the tables, and picking up tabs, and tips-a relatively new custom brought from the United States.

The maid behind the counter wore a light green corset which pushed her bosoms out. Her hair was a bit wavy, dirty blonde, and her skirt was dark leather brown. Xena looked over the counter to size this woman up and saw she was also wearing boots. Of course Xena didn't miss the fact _this_ woman also had a blade within her boot. Xena snorted.

"Epiphy, show me and my guest where the opening is. No harm will come to you...maybe."

Xena noticed this Epiphy girl didn't seem fazed at all by Callisto, and even appeared to have rolled her eyes at her. She managed to exchange a few words with Callisto when she saw Epiphy walk toward the door which led to the pantry.

"You should have slapped her for doing her eyes as such," Xena suggested. "I'd be damned if a Huel made such a gesture to me."

Callisto leaned on the counter and waved her bottom around. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, my guest. You have such, such a temper." She stood up once Epiphy made her way back to them. "Smacking a woman around all because she rooolllleeedd her eyes."

Epiphy nodded her head, and both Callisto and Xena jumped over the counter toward the pantry.

Callisto stood outside the pantry door as Xena went in by herself. Xena closed the door behind her to be in solitude as she scoped the pantry. Inside, she walked past the salted meat and bread, the barrels of liqueur and alcohol, fresh fruit in a make shift freezer. She was impressed this little tavern did what it could to make ends meet, and tend to their clients. Still, Xena knew this was her mother's doing.

She took the cloak from around her hair and waved her black locks around, to give them some air. She sighed and ran her fingers through her bangs. Toward the back of the pantry, there were windows where Xena could see male huels working in the back. She watched them skin hide and cut firewood for the upcoming harsh winter. There was no worry of those men. They wouldn't be entering the pantry until their work was done.

She managed to find the entrance into the pantry when she saw spilled cow blood. The blood which was supposed to go into a straight line, made a dent into the ground. Xena walked closer and realized it was was a hatch. She bent down and dug her nails into the hatch's door. Once it was opened, she looked down the long dark hole and figured the hole was dug at least twenty feet deep. She stood up and closed the hatch. Xena made her way back to the window and saw the men working. There was a good chance the hole went down and south toward the woods within the slums. It was a perfect route. It hid them from potential guards who rarely ventured out but also curious eyes of other huels. Them being underground was a simple bonus. "Callisto!" She roared. It didn't take long for the messy haired woman to be by her side.

"Think your voice won't give you away." Callisto said, flicking a few strands of dirt from her nails. She was looking forward to her evening bath.

Xena placed her cloak back over her and spoke to Callisto as the two women made their way out of the pantry. /pp class="action"Epiphy's went from Callisto to Xena, to the pantry then back to the women whom stood in front of her. The only thing she managed to hear from the woman with the cloak over her body, and head was, "Arranged to get it filled." Those words, she parted from the tavern.

From outside Epiphy could still see the woman in the cloak. Though she didn't see the face, she did see the light black strands which swayed in the calm wind. Epiphy also heard the voice when it called out to the messy blonde hair woman. A voice like that she couldn't forget. It was a voice that brought in numerous amount of pain. One that brought back numerous images and flashbacks of events which took place in the past.

She felt her heart speed up, the rate increase flushed her cheeks and she felt herself getting light headed. Epiphy stepped further away from the window. The figure in the cloak she had no desire to see...or worst, hear. As she took a stepped back, the lightness became richer and she bumped into one of the round tables. She brought her hand to her forehead, felt her body limp to the side until strong, lean arms pulled her up. Epiphy looked up and saw dark eyes looking into her's.

Callisto let go of Epiphy when she saw the young lady got her equilibrium back. What she didn't expect was Epiphy swiftly pull away from her. No one was around, Xena was also gone. Her presence not felt.

"You have the nerve to make love to _her_ sister when you work for her-no, our enemy." Epiphy said through clenched teeth. She turned her body to the side to get past Callisto, and made her way to the remaining dishes left on some of the tables. Now that Xena was gone, things were to pick up soon as clients and even guards returned.

"Is Little Miss Amazon upset?"

Epiphy was one of those whose lineage was traced back to around the 15 century on an Amazon tribe just south of Amphipholus. Of course, they were no longer and huels like Epiphy was all that was left of that linage. This isn't a joke, Callisto." Epiphy was about to say more but then a group of female guards entered into the tavern. They whistled when they saw Epiphy who rolled her eyes and proceeded to the back of the counter. One of the guards who had kinky red hair, tan skin, and freckles upon her cheeks nudged Callisto in the arm. The conversation would have to wait, it couldn't be known of what they talked about among one another. Epiphy would certainly end up dead while Callisto-it was uncertain what would happen to her.

She looked at Epiphy and thought of her words prior to leaving the the tavern. Outside before she headed in the direction of her desired, she sniffed the air. Xena's presence was often easily detectable depending on the distance. It was something the women had a knack for; however, Callisto's ability wasn't as strong as the Empress and lieutenant. There was no reason for Xena to linger around unless she felt Callisto was unnatural with her movement and interactions with those in the slums. She shook her head and thought she was being too paranoid.

She walked on, stepped over a sewage puddle here or there, pushed aside a huel who stood in her way and ducked behind an alley which led to an humanoid size drainage. She followed the drainage now and then having to step over a dead body or an overdosed huel who couldn't handle a drug or two. Once she got to the other side, things didn't improve much. The only thing that got better was the fact the population was more decreased in this area of the slums. The huels in this area were poorer, the filthiest, and sicker than the others. There were some who managed to stay above the rest. It was a question how some managed to survive while others slowly drifted into skin and bones. Xena even had some test done onto some of the huels who stayed strong, but nothing was really different with them. But even through the ugliness of it all, there was someone who made the journey absolutely beautiful.

Callisto caught sight of Lila by the fields. She wore a beige dress which had gotten dingy and glossed with dirt over the years. The dress still fit her though; it was one of the few she had left. It had to fit her. Upon her hip using her good right arm was a basket filled with oranges. The cheapest and easiest fruit to come by within the slums. Excited, she ran down the small embankment and grabbed Lila by the hips. She spun her around, the basket spilled and the oranges tumbled out.

"Callis!" Lila squealed. "What the hell?" She looked at the oranges which were now covered in mud, sewage and who knew what else.

"Why aren't you wearing that new dress I got ya?' Lila sighed and pushed herself out of Callisto's arm.

"Come on, seriously," she whispered to the taller woman. "What would I look like wearing a dress like that in all places such as here?" She walked past Callisto and proceeded to pick up the oranges. Their peels protected them from the ground and once Lila got home, she would do a thorough rinse of them. From orange pie, to orange cobbler, orange juice-so much could be made from the oranges; in fact, as long as they had bread, rice, potatoes, and oranges, they would be fine.

As Lila placed a orange in the basket after rubbing the muck onto her dress, she thought about the delivery Cyrene had planned today. Earlier in the morning, Gabrielle had went to the tavern to make sure all was okay before the shipment was too arrive. She turned and looked at Callisto. "I forget you live in a completely different world than I." She said getting back on topic.

Back in a small worn, delabidated cabin, a young lady with auburn, blonde hair stretched her fingers. Her writing would be made so much easier if she had a computer or a laptop, or even a translucent communicator screen. She slumped in her chair. She and the rest of her family could barely afford pens, let alone a whole computer.

The front door opened and the scent of oranges filled the air. Gabrielle hopped up from her seat, her and her sister excited to see one another hugged each other. Traveling in the slums, one didn't know if they'd come back or not. But as much as she hated it, Callisto kept the lot of them safe. Gabrielle let out a sigh seeing the messy headed woman in front of her. Callisto shrugged her shoulders, shoved a pack of pens in her chest then proceeded to the living room.

The sisters watched as Callisto yawned, slammed herself on the termite infested couch, and placed her feet upon the coffee table. The sisters exchanged looks, Lila gave a weak smile as if that was enough to protect her girlfriend from Gabrielle's anger. Gabrielle turned around and briskly walked to Callisto. She shoved Callisto's boots off the coffee table.

"Hey!" She pointed. "Just because you're dating my sister and bought me pens..." She turned the pens over in her hands. "Really...really...wow, really, I mean, these are really fine pens!" She stood up straight and placed a hand on her hip. She then shook her head upon realizing the affect the pens were having on her. "I mean, but still, just because you get me nice writing utensils, doesn't mean you own the place."

Callisto remained where she was and twirled her hair. "No?" She responsed with sarcasm. She looked at Gabrielle who seemed odd in her place.

"Okay, maybe you and the Dynasty Elves do and can easily kill...us...and all that...fun that fun stuff...you know, never mind." She proceeded to walk away. She turned back in a huff. "No more feef on the coffee table. And I mean it!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes within this draft.

XXX

Gabrielle, Lila, and Epiphy stood around the tunnel's opening. It was filled all the way to the top with cement. Ordered by Xena and carried out by her soldiers, watched over by Velasca.

The three young women shook their heads, sighed. Gabrielle had one of her new pens stuck behind her ear. Ever since she was given the new writing utinsils, she was either engulfed in one of her stories about life for the Huels and the reign of Xena, or she was with her sister just trying to survive.

Epiphy threw her arms up. "How are we gonna get supplies in the slums now?" She walked to the back window and looked out. Made sure no elves were around then went to the door that led into the pantry. The pub was closed for the evening. Still, it didn't stop desperate, thin drunks from trying to get in.

"I'll talk to Callisto. She can maybe get in touch with Cyrene and-"

"Oh my god," Epiphy moaned to the Abrahamic entity. She turned to Lila. "With the supplies we have now, they won't last a week. It's been two weeks since we had anything brought into the slums. We're dying one by one, Lila!"

Gabrielle placed her hands on her hips and paced. Her eyebrows a bit narrowed. The two other women recognized right away what mood she was in.

She stopped walking and looked at her friend and younger sister. "Come on, Xena, wouldn't kill her own mom, would she?"

Epiphy rolled her eyes while Lila chuckled. "That's my sister." She said. "Seeing the good in everyone..." As much as Gabrielle put up a fuss of Lila and Callisto's relationship, she was still open to giving Callisto a chance. Lila doubted too many other Huels would have done that. Sincerely doubted it.

"She would have already killed her mom. But she didn't. We can use that to our advantage." Gabrielle explained. "Her son," she started again. "She cares a lot about him too...she wouldn't kill her own mother because she herself is a mother."

"It explains why she's a bit more soft on the women and children in the slums." Epiphy added.

XXX

The week was ending soon and regardless of what their plan was to be, the reality of it was, they were running out of supplies and fast. Huels were desperate and hungry. Even the few elders who were still alive and walking wanted to hold a meeting. They wanted the rations to go to the sick, elderly, and young. The slums were too dog eat dog for anyone to really comply.

Friday evening after Gabrielle told one of her many stories of the Huel people once being free and prosperious, the pub quieted down. Apparently a few Huels also planned something that would help with the obtainable of supplies.

Gabrielle walked over to Epiphy over at the bar.

"Uh Piph, what's going on?" Gabrielle asked. She managed to make a few coins by telling her historical story. It wasn't that accurate but it made her fans happy.

Epiphy whispered back. "Someone must have eased dropped on our conversation or something. There are talks of kidnapping Solan."

"What!" Escaped her mouth. Epiphy grabbed Gabrielle by her torn collar. Almost swung her over the bar. Epiphy hushed Gabrielle as the Huels in the bar laid out their plan.

Epiphy escorted Gabrielle to the back pantry. She closed the door, this time she made sure no one was near and she made sure her and Gabrielle went to the very back where the meat swung, salted.

"There's no way they can be that stupid," Gabrielle said.

"We can't get involved with that. We'd have to figure out another way to get supplies from Cyrene." Epiphy paused for a moment. "Maybe...one of us can go travel to Amphipholus, during the obvious distraction this kidnapping Solan plan will be."

Amphipholus was up north from Athens. Near the mountains of the border which led to Albania, Macedonia, and Bulgaria.

"I can do it." Gabrielle had no idea what she was saying but she was desperate to get out the slums. Desperate for some type of adventure. Guilt soon consumed as she thought about her dying parents and Lila, then again, she was to travelled for supplies not for fun. So she repeated it. "I'll do it."

XXX

Callisto laid on top of Lila, in between the young woman's leg, an orgasm had already over came her. Her breathing had slowed and their temperatures dropped as the two laid within the hay of the small abandoned barn.

The blonde rolled over on her back and Lila came under her arm. She felt the abs and six pack stomach on the commander. Callisto gave Lila a little smile.

The barn was a place many of the guards would take servants, slaves, or even Huels for sex. Though it was a seedy place, the whole slum was, Lila enjoyed the moments she shared with Callisto. Moments like this one made her feel their lives was all that mattered in the world.

There were times Callisto was rough with her and yet other times, treated her like a princess. Regardless of how Callisto treated Lila, she was obsessed with her touch.

Lila watched Callisto get dressed in her leather skirt uniform. She fashioned her belt, her plasma gun on her hip in its holster. When she was all dressed, she looked over at Lila and smiled. Her smiled turned sinister after a mere seconds. Lila quickly sat up, grabbing her dress to cover her nude form.

"What's this I hear about an attempt to kidnap Xena's son?" Callisto asked.

"What?" Lila was confused. Yes, her, Gabrielle, and Epiphy spoke of a plan but it wasn't about the kidnapping of Solan.

"Oh, you don't know?" She walked over to Lila and whispered into her ear. "They're saying it's you and your friends plans..."

"They're lying!" Lila pushed herself up against the wall of the shack. Someone had to have been ease dropping on them. But to say such a lie about the three of them, a lie, why? It had to be because many viewed those three as the king rulers of the slums.

Callisto glared out into the distance. The blonde knew Lila had nothing to do with this rumor going around the slums. It was dangerous though. Xena of course had heard, but she didn't know the names of the culprits...yet.

XXX

Xena walked the halls toward her son's room. She was informed of the plan the Huels were planning. Such fools they were. Either with or without the assistance of her gusrds, she would have found out about it anyway.

She shook her head and laugh, as she made sure her son was safe within his room. They were lucky she didn't travel over to the district and slaughter them right then and there.

Later that evening, she planned to meet with Velasca and Callisto about this 'kidnapping' that was supposed to be planned.

XXX

Velasca walked into the pub where Xena and Callisto had informed her the hole was filled. It was about as cozy as a slum pub could be with drunks, urine scented chairs, and bugs who felt at home.

Velasca sat down and ordered a drink from one of the Huel servants. She was about to slap one of them on the ass when she saw the woman behind the counter.

Epiphy knew who this woman was. Everyone knew who she was which was why they stayed clear from the pub. Some even ran away as soon as they entered and saw the commander sitting there.

Her silver eyes, her two braids with the beads-there was no mistaken. The necrophiliac, the rapist, the murderer all in one package by the name of Velasca.

She watched as the silver eyes woman licked her lips. Epiphy turned her back to the monster and continued to dry her glass cups.

Normally, Velasca would have got up, forced the woman to perform but this woman-she was a bit different. Velasca shook her head and drank some of her sour brew. She would admit to herself and only herself that she wasn't strong enough to admit the woman behind the bar was pretty. She huffed,"Pretty for a Huel."

Gabrielle and Lila walked with one another as they went to fetch oranges. Gabrielle wanted to make orange juice for their parents since their fevers were running high. Neither woman wanted to admit that this one would probably be the last orange catching they did.

They carried the two baskets on their hip. The day was about ending and they wanted to get home. Many of the Huels wanted to take up arms and begin the process of this kidnapping. How exactly the plan was going to go, niether woman knew precisely but regardless, it had been told around the slums Xena knew of the attack. It had been told around the slums many are blaming the attack on Gabrielle, Lila, and Epiphy. Niether one of the women knew who or why they would be accused. Gabrielle thought it was because they were the most vocal when it came to their treatment, or that Gabrielle scribed everything, almost every thing down on record. Either way, it was best for them to stay out of sight.

They walked firm and fast, almost to their place.

"It's suicide for them to attempt this." Lila whispered. They entered inside and placed the oranges on the termite ridden tabel in the kitchen.

Gabrielle nodded her head. "But look at the bright side...

"What bright side?"

Gabrielle thought for a moment. "Uh," she said thinking. "More oranges for us." She said with an attempt at making her sister feel good.

Velasca looked at the time on the wall. If this woman by the name of Epiphy was supposed to be apart of this kidnapping of Solan then why was she still in the pub? The answer was probably obvious to anyone, but Velasca thought it strange the supposed leader would be shackled up in a pub during a 'revolution' attempt.

Via their communicator, Lila and the Ant were also no where near the meeting ground of where the others were meeting. Velasca glared. She flicked the glass, a clink sounded off. There was a good chance the three women were being-

"Set up!" Gabrielle told her sister. They stood in the hallway with the door closed to their parents room.

"What but who," Lila said. Both girls had a plate of peeled oranges. They gave their parents who seemed to be at a better place some orange liquid./pp class="action"

Gabrielle shrugged. Once the plates were put up, she took the pen behind her ear and tapped her hand with it. At night she'd been writing down potential clues and theories which is what made her come to the conclusion about the possibility of them being set up.

"Listen," Gabrielle turned to her sister. "Tonight and today, we will stay in doors."

"But what about Callisto? We should tell her. She could help us!"

Gabrielle thought about it. If Callisto thought they were in trouble, more precisely Lila then she would come visit them. It wasn't a good sign if Callisto came over tonight or tomorrow-day.

Both women remained silent, really unsure of what to say to one another. Their hope kind of relied on Callisto informing Velasca and most importantly Xena about this supposed 'set up'. Xena was a wise woman-that, Gabrielle knew. Xena more than likely knew it too if it were indeed true. Whether or not she care was the question.


End file.
